


Home

by lilacmoonlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, from the dining table, lots of fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacmoonlouis/pseuds/lilacmoonlouis
Summary: ❝Sometimes home can be another person❞Where Harry's ex-husband dumps him and Louis is his daughter's kindergarten teacher





	Home

"What will it take for you to sign the God damn papers Styles?" He shouted, throwing it onto the bed, scattering the _divorce_ papers.

"Eric please our daughter needs both of us. At least wait until she's old enough." Harry plead, tears wetting his cheeks but it all falls on deaf ears.

Eric shook his head, laughing slightly "I can't keep pretending to love someone I don't anymore Harry. Not even for her."

"You'll know what to do, I'll be staying at Andrew's from now on." Placing the last of his clothes in his bag and getting ready to leave.

"Please Eric why? Why do you want to leave me? Am I not good enough for you?" Harry grabbed onto Eric's hand, hoping that somehow it will make him rethink his decision. That somewhere deep inside, Eric still loved him and that somehow he'll stay but the next thing Harry felt was Eric's hand connecting to his face, opening a small cut below his eye where Eric's _new wedding ring_ had caught him. It was as loud as a clap and Harry prayed that their daughter doesn't walk in at this time. She doesn't deserve to be part of any of this.

"You're pathetic." He snickered. "I'll be back soon to collect the papers. Have it signed by next week or else." He warned before taking his bag and leaving Harry alone in the bedroom as the emotional wreck he was.

Harry's knees began to feel weak and he allowed himself to slide down the wall behind him. He curled up against it, burying his face in his palms as he continued to question had he done wrong during these last 3 to 4 years that he had been with Eric. Was I not enough? Was I really that horrible of a husband? Did I not love him enough that he had to find someone else who could? Those questions were the ones that had continued to haunt him.

_He told me he loved me, that I was his soulmate and I took his word for it. I would have followed him to the ends of the world if he wanted me to and with no questions asked. Then one day when everything seemed to be going perfect, he announced that he was in love with someone else. He said the words with ease but it reached my guts like shrapnel and that's when it all started. The almost daily arguments and he started leaving bruises on me that he promised never to. After a few months, he would rarely come home - sometimes only once a week. I tried to be happy for him, to pretend that everything is okay for our daughter that is too young to understand why her parents are screaming at each other almost everyday. But nothing could hide the fact that it was slowly killing me inside to know that his love wasn't mine anymore. That I had to accept the fact that we were growing even more distant as time passes by. I can't even remember the last time he had told me that he loved me. _

He heard small footsteps come closer, "Papa?" Her soft voice said.

Harry lifted his head, quickly wiping away the tears but he couldn't hide the fact that he had been crying. His eyes were red and swollen.

"Why are you crying?"

"I just read a sad story, that's all." Still wiping away tears that continue to stream down his face.

"Did someone hurt you?" She asked again, lifting up her hand to touch the scar under his left eye.

"No sweetheart, something hit me when I was working." Harry tried to smile to reassure her that everything was okay.

"Please don't cry papa. It's okay." She warped her small arms around him and he returned it, kissing the top of her head before resting his chin on it lightly. And for a moment, it felt like the weight was lifted up his shoulders because she was his ray of sunshine that came after a thunderstorm.

"Of course it will." Harry whispered, kissing the top of her head again. It will be okay, because right now he has her and that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long ass time since I wrote anything so I'm just trying it out again cause I had sometime haha. i write something and honestly disappear for the next 300 years so lets hope maybe i'll finish this


End file.
